L'ombre face aux ténèbres
by gidro
Summary: Lord Voldemort n'est plus le seul être dangereux. Trois sorciers le combattent, mais semblent aussi noir que le terrible Lord. Qui sont ils ? Quels sont leurs buts ? Personne ne le sait, sauf peut être eux mêmes...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire ! J'en dis pas plus pour vous laisser la surprise ! C'est juste l'intro, et devraient suivre 3 ou 4 chapitres ! Une histoire plutôt courte donc, mais je l'espère intense.

_**L'ombre face aux ténèbres**_

**Introduction : **

_La Gazette du Sorcier. 23 Février 2001_

_Hier, tard dans la soirée, des forces terribles se sont affrontées sur le chemin de traverse. Les moldus londoniens disent même avoir senti un tremblement de terre inexpliqué en plein cœur de la ville. Voici une preuve, s'il en faut encore, de la puissance des mages qui s'affrontent depuis des semaines maintenant._

_Malheureusement, nous ne disposons que de bribes d'informations, mais voici les faits : _

_Sur les coups de 22h, les aurors ont reçu des messages par cheminée les prévenant que de nombreux mangemorts étaient apparus sur le chemin de traverse. ( Le ministre lui-même nous a confirmé ce détail. ) D'après quelques témoins ayant survécu à ce drame, les mangemorts étaient une centaine, occupés à tuer et à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Très vite, les aurors arrivèrent et engagèrent le combat, mais leur sous nombre était évident. En peu de temps, ils furent débordés par les mangemorts qui reprirent leur travail de saccage. _

_Pendant près d'une demi heure, une poignée d'aurors rescapés et des sorciers volontaires affrontèrent les mangemorts, mais l'issue de cette lutte ne laissait aucun doute… Alors que les derniers résistants allaient périr, de nombreux mangemorts virent renforcer les rangs des forces obscures. _

_Nous ne savons pas ce qui se déroula dans les minutes suivant leur arrivée, notre témoin ayant du se déplacer pour éviter de périr dans son magasins réduit en poussière. Mais lorsqu'il pu à nouveau jeter un coup d'œil au dehors, une nouvelle vague d'auror venait d'arriver en renfort, de pays étrangers dit-on, mais rien n'est confirmé. D'après nos sources, au moins trois cent sorciers appartenant aux deux camps se livraient un combat sanglant sur toute la longueur du chemin de traverse, et les sorts perdus accélérèrent la destruction des bâtiments alentour. _

_Difficile de dire quel camp prenait l'avantage sur l'autre dans ce chaos, et nous ne saurons probablement jamais si les aurors auraient pu repousser l'assaut, car les événements se précipitèrent. _

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en personne fit son apparition, entouré d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Assurément ses plus fidèles serviteurs ! _

_Les aurors commencèrent à se replier pour éviter de tomber sous les sortilèges du mage noir, mais une nouvelle fois, la donne changea complètement. Une énorme boule de feu, comme sortie de nulle part, se dirigea vers Vous-savez-qui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ériger un dôme protecteur autour de lui et de ses hommes les plus proches avant que l'attaque ne le touche. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la lumière provoquée par le choc illumina le chemin de traverse, aveuglant les combattants qui cessèrent de se battre. _

_Quand la lumière s'estompa, trois personnes se tenaient devant le mage noir. Tout ce que nous savons sur eux est qu'ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, comme les mangemorts. Mais assurément, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque l'un d'entre eux engagea un duel avec Vous-savez-qui. _

_Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Nous n'en savons rien. Les témoins que nous avons rencontrés n'ont pas pu observer les évènements. D'après eux, tout semblait exploser. Des bruits sourds, puissants, ont raisonnés pendant de longues minutes. De nombreux flashs de lumière impressionnants. Puis plus rien. _

_Quand le calme fut revenu, il ne restait quasiment plus rien du chemin de traverse. Presque deux cent aurors ont été retrouvés morts, et le bilan définitif n'a pas encore été annoncé. Le chiffre est encore plus élevé du côté des mangemorts et le nombre de civil tués est également très lourd. Nous vous donnerons des détails dès que possible. _

_Une chose est certaine, le mage noir s'est enfuit et la communauté se doit d'être encore plus prudente à l'avenir. Mais beaucoup de questions restent en suspend. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'en quelques minutes, le chemin de traverse soit réduit en cendres, et que la quasi-totalité des combattants soit tués ? Qui étaient ses personnes qui ont fait face au mage noir ? _

_Nous possédons une partie de la réponse. _

_A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai un parchemin entre les mains, qui vient de m'être remis par ces trois mystérieuses personnes. Ils sont venus à nos bureaux pour faire passer un message, mais ont refusé de répondre à mes questions. Il réalité, ils n'ont pas dit le moindre mot, se contentant d'apparaître soudainement, de me donner ce parchemin avant de repartir aussitôt. Comme lors de l'attaque, ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, et des sortilèges puissants masquaient leurs apparences. A la place de leurs visages, je n'ai pu voir que de l'ombre… Qui sont-il ? Pourquoi cachent-ils leur identité ? Je n'en sais rien… Voyez plutôt ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin : _

_« Sorciers, _

_Hier soir, nombre de mangemorts sont morts sous nos assauts. Vous-savez-qui ( ces personnes avaient osé écrire son nom, mais nous avons décidé d'effectuer un changement. ) lui-même a fuit devant nous. _

_Dans les temps à venir, vos choix seront déterminants, car nous n'avons aucune pitié. Nous traquons et éliminons tous les mangemorts qui croisent notre route, sans exception. Les lâches qui se cachent derrière un sang mêlé seront tués._

_Si vous luttez contre lui, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre route ou vous subirez le même sort que les mangemorts. _

_Si vous n'avez pas encore choisit votre camp, attention à vous. Une erreur pourrait vous coûter la vie. Bientôt tous ses fidèles seront tués, à vous de savoir si vous voulez en faire partie ou non._

_Mangemorts, votre vie est déjà finie. Aucun pardon, aucun jugement. Seulement la mort. »_

_Chers lecteurs, les temps à venir s'annoncent encore plus sombres que les jours passés. Les forces du mal semblent se livrer à un combat à mort au milieu duquel la population est prise en otage. J'espère à l'avenir être porteur de meilleures nouvelles. _

_Journaliste anonyme. _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Joli article. » Commenta une voix.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis devant une table, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains. Face à lui, une jeune femme prenait son petit déjeuner sans se soucier des nouvelles du jour, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, un troisième homme se tenait debout devant une fenêtre.

Ils se tenaient tous trois dans un vaste salon richement décoré, le salon typique des manoirs appartenant aux grandes familles.

« Et pour une fois, la gazette s'en tient aux faits ! C'est qu'ils feraient presque leur travail correctement ! » Lâcha le second homme avec un sourire moqueur, en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons.

« Un des avantages de la guerre sûrement… » Rétorqua la fille en versant du café dans sa tasse.

« Vous croyez que Voldemort combat pour défendre l'objectivité de la presse alors ? »

« Sans aucun doute ! » Affirma le blond.

Ils partirent dans un rire franc et communicatif.

Ces trois là avaient choisit de se battre. De faire trembler Voldemort au lieu de le craindre. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher de garder leur bonne humeur constante, pas même la guerre.

« Au fait, l'un de vous peut-il me répéter pourquoi on devait forcément faire passer ce message ? » Demanda la fille.

« Le peur c'est le pouvoir ! »

Le blond se mit à rire de nouveau.

« Tu parles encore comme le vieux fou ! Attention à ta santé mentale ! »

« La ferme ! Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est qu'on doit paralyser les choses, et la peur est le meilleur moyen d'empêcher les sorciers de choisir un camp. »

« hum… Je suis toujours pas convaincue… »

« Alors dis-toi simplement que ça nous fait du travail en moins. On tue des mangemorts, et si on en tue plus que Voldemort n'en recrute, on progresse ! »

« Tu vois quand tu veux tu expliques bien ! »

« Oh tais-toi ! Envoie plutôt la confiture ! »

La fille fit un grand sourire lança le pot vers son ami qui le rattrapa de justesse.

« Quelle humeur ce matin ! » Lâcha le blond avec un sourire moqueur. « Les réveils difficiles de ta maison c'est pas une légende hein ! »

Le brun se tourna vers lui mais ne dit rien. Son regard suffisait…

« J'ai compris, tu veux que je la ferme ! » Conclut le blond en s'asseyant pour prendre lui aussi du café.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Trois ombres apparurent devant un immense portail. La pleine lune était passée depuis deux semaines maintenant, et la nuit était des plus obscures. Parfait pour prendre quelqu'un par surprise !

Comme la veille, ces mystérieuses personnes étaient vêtues de noir de la tête aux pieds. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun sortilège ne masquait leurs visages, ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Aujourd'hui, aucun témoins ne serait en mesure de pouvoir communiquer leur apparence à qui que ce soit. Ce soir, ceux qui allaient les voir périraient.

Le blond était sûrement celui qu'on remarquait le plus, de par ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, contrastant avec la noirceur de ses habits. Derrière lui, la fille admirait le manoir qui se présentait à eux. Elle le connaissait parfaitement, mais c'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant que de voir ses tours immenses s'élever dans la nuit.

La troisième personne fit quelques pas pour se placer devant le blond et admirer à son tour l'imposant bâtiment. Ces cheveux paraissaient bruns la plupart du temps, mais en cette soirée leur couleur aurait pu rivaliser avec le noir de la nuit. Et la pâleur de son visage ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Lui aussi avait les cheveux longs, et plusieurs mèches tombaient devant son visage, masquant son regard. Difficile de savoir à quoi pensait cet homme en cet instant et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un élément à l'aura de mystères et de ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Un léger vent se leva, faisant bouger les mèches et dévoilant ses yeux et un regard glacial, effrayant. Ses amis l'appelaient le basilic et ce surnom était loin d'être exagéré. ( Nda : clin d'œil à alex :p ) Non pas que son regard soit mortel, mais les personnes qui avaient eu « la chance » de l'apercevoir n'étaient plus là pour en parler. Seuls ses ennemis avaient le privilège de savoir qui était en face d'eux, avant de mourir de sa main.

« Le manoir Malefoy ! » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Une des forteresses les plus imprenables du pays dit-on ? »

« Oh non pas imprenable ! Il suffit d'une centaine d'hommes pour fouiller toutes les pièces et les couloirs, et surtout bloquer la vingtaine de sorties secrètes ! » Répondit la fille.

« Encore faut-il connaître les emplacements de ses sorties ! » Rétorqua le blond avec un sourire satisfait.

« Oui, ça aide ! » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Et dire qu'il suffit d'un sorcier assez puissant pour les bloquer et enfermer les rats à l'intérieur… » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant, tournant son regard vers leur compagnon qui avait déjà commencé ses incantations.

Le brun était entouré d'un halo rouge foncé, rassemblant sa magie pour lancer les puissants sorts nécessaires. Pendant plusieurs minutes, des lumières de toutes les couleurs s'échappèrent de son corps pour aller frapper le manoir. Les barrières se mettaient en place.

Quand il eut terminé, le brun rouvrit les yeux. Au fond de ses prunelles, on pouvait lire son excitation à l'approche du combat, mais surtout sa détermination et son envie de meurtre. Des prunelles couleur émeraude.

« Tu as terminé Potter ? » Demanda le blond.

Harry hocha la tête et lança un dernier sort pour ouvrir le portail. Ils entrèrent et marchèrent sur l'allée menant aux lourdes portes qui gardaient l'entrée principale du manoir.

« Bon on fait comme on a dit ! » Annonça le blond. « Je m'occupe du hall principal pendant que Pansy te conduit dans les sous sols secrets. Elle connaît l'endroit aussi bien que moi. Je m'occupe de la résistance éventuelle au rez-de-chaussée et je vous rejoins aussi vite que possible. »

Pansy Parkinson sortit sa baguette et hocha la tête pour signaler au blond qu'elle avait compris.

« Très bien, on fait comme ça. Et évite de te faire tuer Drago ! »

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire ironique. Ils étaient maintenant au pied des portes. A vue d'œil, elles devaient bien mesurer sept ou huit mètres de haut, et peser plusieurs tonnes. Harry se tourna vers les deux autres et pointa sa baguette sur la porte.

« A trois ! Un. Deux. Trois ! »

« DESTRUCTO ! » Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Aussi résistante soit-elle, la porte vola en éclat, laissant apercevoir le hall du manoir. Ils avancèrent, prêts pour un nouveau grand combat.

_**Fin de l'introduction**_

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :) Et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris, j'ai été pas mal occupé, pis j'avais écrit le chapitre avant qu'il soit effacé de mon ordi. C'était assez énervant de devoir réécrire lol.

Bref pour l'instant je la laisse en pause, mais si j'ai pas mal de review je m'arrangerai pour ajouter bientôt :)

**Chapitre 1 : l'assaut des fidèles.**

_« DESTRUCTO ! » Crièrent-ils à l'unisson. _

_Aussi résistante soit-elle, la porte vola en éclat, laissant apercevoir le hall du manoir. Ils avancèrent, prêts pour un nouveau grand combat. _

Aussitôt Drago fonça dans le hall, vite suivit par ses deux amis. La pièce était très grande, et devant eux se tenait un imposant escalier menant aux étages. En haut de cet escalier, un mangemort.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Lança Drago.

Le mangemort, trop surpris, ne réagit pas et reçut le sort de plein fouet.

Pansy et Harry n'avaient pas pu voir puisque la jeune fille était partie en courant vers une porte située à droite, entraînant Harry derrière elle. Sans se retourner, ils franchirent la porte et continuèrent leur progression. Ils avaient totalement confiance en Drago, il saurait se débrouiller sans eux.

Tous deux déboulèrent dans une nouvelle pièce assez spacieuse qui devait servir pour les repas, à en croire la grande table située au centre. Pansy la contourna et se plaça devant le mur au fond de la pièce. Avec sa baguette, elle toucha un endroit précis, et une partie du mur disparut, dévoilant un petit escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent aussitôt.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils descendirent les marches sans apercevoir la fin de l'étroit escalier. Aucun doute, ils allaient bien dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, pour tomber dans une nouvelle pièce entièrement ronde. Une dizaine de portes étaient réparties autour d'eux. Pansy se dirigea vers la porte la plus à gauche.

« C'est plus court par là ! » Précisa-t-elle.

A peine avait elle posé la main sur la porte que celle-ci vola en éclat, laissant apparaître plusieurs mangemorts. Une nouvelle volée de sorts partit mais elle les évita en plongeant à terre. Derrière, Harry passa à l'attaque.

« Fusio ! »

Quelque chose ressemblant à de la lave sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le couloir. Les mangemorts réagirent, mais le sort en avait au moins mis un hors de combat, à en croire les cris qui résonnaient.

« Destructo ! » Lança Pansy toujours allongée à terre.

Le sort toucha le plafond au dessus des mangemorts, qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit, écrasant leurs ennemis par la même occasion.

« On prend quel chemin maintenant ? » Demanda Harry en surveillant l'éboulement dans le couloir.

Pansy lui indiqua une nouvelle porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent, sans rencontrer de résistance cette fois-ci…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago était monté en haut du grand escalier et avait poursuivit son chemin au premier étage. Sans rencontrer personne pour l'instant. Rapidement, il arriva dans le bon couloir et rentra dans une pièce bien précise.

Une salle de bain abandonnée et pleine de poussière. Etonnant dans un château entretenu par plusieurs elfes de maisons… Mais Drago savait très bien pourquoi la pièce avait cet aspect, il connaissait beaucoup de secrets de son père.

« Revelo ! »

Les illusions disparurent soudainement et la salle de bain abandonnée se transforma en une petite salle circulaire, où un plan par étage du château apparu, tout autour de Drago. C'était une des créations de Lucius, mise en place pour être utilisée dans le cas où quelqu'un attaquerait sa demeure. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient indiquées sur le plan, et avec ces informations et les nombreux passages secrets, la fuite devenait très facile, même lors d'une attaque très bien organisée. Seuls les sous-sols n'étaient pas indiqués.

Pas de chance, aujourd'hui cela allait servir les assaillants.

En un coup d'œil, Drago remarqua deux mangemorts au second étage qui courraient à travers un couloir. Apparemment alertés par des bruits, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain pour vérifier tout ça. Encore un passage secret à prendre et ils seraient là. Drago sortit sa baguette et attendit.

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas approcher, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et attendit le bon moment. Et seulement lorsque la poignée bougea, il attaqua.

« Destructo ! »

La porte s'arracha à ses gonds et alla s'éclater sur le mur d'en face, écrasant le mangemort qui allait ouvrir la porte au passage. Le second fut simplement jeté à terre par le souffle, mais Drago ne lui lassa pas le temps de se relever.

« Deux de moins… » Marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au plan. Une nouvelle personne venait d'apparaître au rez-de-chaussée. Il se mit en route.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry en Pansy avaient parcouru le long et sombre couloir, jusqu'à atteindre la porte placée au bout. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour échanger quelques signes de tête, puis finalement tombèrent d'accord.

Harry fit apparaître un bouclier autour de lui, et se plaça juste devant la porte, alors que Pansy reculait en levant sa baguette. Finalement, Harry leva un doigt, puis un deuxième. Quand il leva le troisième, Pansy lança son sort, et Harry plongea dans la pièce. Son bouclier le protégea des éclats de la défunte porte, et il pu aussitôt lancer quelques sorts. De la fumée, des coups de tonnerre, des lumières éblouissantes…

Le genre de sorts qui pousse toute personne dotée d'instinct de survie à plonger à terre sans trop chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Pansy entra à son tour et lança de nombreux sortilèges mortels alors qu'Harry était adossé à un pilier pour se protéger des ripostes hasardeuses des mangemorts. Elle tua au moins quatre personnes avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry qui la retint dans son élan pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas le pilier.

Les mangemorts avaient eu le temps de l'apercevoir et des gros blocs de marbre se détachaient du pilier sous leurs assauts conjugués.

Harry lança un nouveau sort et une dizaine de répliques apparurent autour de lui. Il passa aussitôt à l'attaque.

Les mangemorts furent tout de suite dépassés par cette attaque violente. Il devait rester une dizaine de mangemorts, mais à peine l'attaque lancée, deux d'entre eux s'écroulèrent. Ils avaient beau attaquer « les Harry », cela ne donnait rien. Même lorsque par chance, un sort partait vers le bon, celui-ci l'esquivait facilement et disparaissait pour attaquer par un autre côté.

Pansy avait profité du désordre pour attaquer elle aussi, et il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour tuer tous les mangemorts présents, laissant derrière eux une salle en ruine, couverte de corps.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lorsque Pansy et Harry avaient quitté la salle ronde, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas entendu une autre porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes après qu'ils aient pénétré le long couloir.

Et loin de leurs yeux, Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue contemplaient le plafond détruit. Lucius aurait même juré avoir vu des bras et des jambes au milieu des décombres, mais il ne s'attarda pas, s'élançant immédiatement dans l'escalier qui les mènerait à la surface, lui et Rogue.

« Si personne ne nous attend en haut, on fonce vers la salle de bain. » Dit-il à Rogue.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et continua de monter, marche par marche, dans le sillage de son allier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle des repas, ils savaient déjà qu'ils auraient du mal à rejoindre discrètement la salle de bain. Des bruits de lutte venaient du hall. Puis ils entendirent le sort de la mort, et plus rien.

Lucius s'arrêta à un pas du hall et leva sa baguette. Sans attendre Rogue, il s'élança et jeta un sort pour désarmer son adversaire. Oh oui, il allait garder en vie ceux qui avaient osé ! Il les torturerait pour cet affront !

La baguette sauta des mains de son ennemi, et Lucius pu prendre le temps de la regarder alors que Severus apparaissait à son tour dans la pièce. Père et fils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire. Mais très vite, un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, pourtant désarmé.

« Alors tu es toujours en Angleterre, traître ! » Lança Lucius. « Tu aurais du fuir loin, très loin. »

Il s'avança, menaçant.

« Je ne le ferai pas avant d'avoir vu le cadavre de Voldemort de mes propres yeux. » Répondit calmement le fils.

Rogue sortit à son tour sa baguette et recula d'un pas.

« AVADA K… »

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette sauta des mains de Lucius et la scène se figea. Il n'osait plus bouger, maintenant aussi désarmé que Drago. Mais le sourire de son fils s'agrandit et le traître alla tranquillement ramasser sa propre baguette avant de mettre le feu à celle de son père.

« Merci Severus. »

Lucius se retourna vers Rogue, fou de rage.

« TRAITRE !! »

Le maître des potions haussa les sourcils.

« De rien Drago. »

Lucius les regarda tour à tour, croyant être en plein cauchemar. Son fils indigne, et le bras droit de Voldemort. Deux traîtres. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour avertir son maître.

« Allé Drago, il est à toi. » Lança Rogue en repartant vers la salle de repas.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Drago n'en serait jamais capable. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer froidement alors qu'il était désarmé. Mais un doute le prit quand il réalisa que son fils le regardait dans les yeux, sans ciller, tout en levant sa baguette. Peut-être que…

« Avada Kedavra. »

Lucius Malefoy s'écroula et quelques rayons de soleil passèrent à travers les restes de la porte principale pour éclairer sa dépouille d'une étrange lumière.

Drago aurait volontiers philosophé sur la symbolique de cette image, mais Harry et Pansy arrivèrent à ce moment.

Voyant Drago debout à quelques pas du corps de son père, Pansy couru vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, tandis que Rogue et Harry s'étaient reculés vers la salle de repas pour échanger quelques mots.

C'est ce moment que choisirent deux intrus pour foncer à travers la porte défoncée. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant les deux anciens Serpentards et le corps de Lucius Malefoy.

« C'est quoi ce b… »

« Stupefix ! »

Harry et Rogue avaient attaqué en même temps. Les deux intrus gisaient à terre.

« Sortez vite vos portoloins, la cavalerie arrive ! »

« On emmène ces deux là ! » Ajouta Rogue.

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent les différents objets qui leur servaient de portoloin. Harry surveilla bien que leurs deux prisonniers touchaient bien les objets, et activa le portoloin.

Juste avant de disparaître, il entendit quand même Drago poser une question pertinente.

« Qu'est ce que Granger et Weasley venaient foutre là ?! »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le prochain chapitre aura moins d'action, mais des discussions intéressantes s'annoncent ! héhé


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'ombre face aux ténèbres**_

**Chapitre 2 : nos petits Serpentards.**

Les six sorciers apparurent dans une vaste pièce sombre aux murs de pierre. Dès leur arrivée, une vingtaine de torches s'allumèrent simultanément, leur permettant de bien mieux voir l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

Bien qu'il soit maintenant habitué à cet endroit, Harry déplora une nouvelle fois l'aspect très froid de ces sous-sols, auxquels il préférait largement les étages supérieurs, plus décorés, plus vivants. En revanche, les trois anciens Serpentards semblaient tout à fait à leur aise dans cette pièce quasiment vide dont la décoration se résumait en tout et pour tout à une table en bois assez grande pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

Le reste, que ce soit le sol, le mur ou le plafond, n'était que pierre grisâtre, avec quelques portes en bois par ci par là. Une menait aux étages, une autre vers les appartements de Rogue, où l'on trouvait également son laboratoire, et enfin, une dernière menait aux cachots, là où on enfermait les prisonniers.

Nul doute que si Granger et Weasley, toujours allongés et inconscients, n'allaient pas avoir le loisir de voir l'endroit où ils étaient apparus, ils risquaient par contre de devenir familiers avec les cachots.

Drago avait le regard baissé sur eux, un regard grimaçant qui en disait très long. Les deux Gryffondors ne seraient pas logés dans la luxueuse aile des invités de ce manoir…

« Bon, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans le feu de l'action, pourquoi on a emmené ces deux là ? » Attaqua-t-il.

Rogue parut exaspéré mais répondit quand même.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils vous avaient vu, Pansy et toi ! »

« Les morts ne parlent pas ! »

« Ah parce que tu aurais préféré qu'on les tue ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, s'il avait été seul sur ce coup, deux cadavres supplémentaires auraient été retrouvés au manoir Malefoy.

« J'aimerai qu'on les laisse en vie. » Lâcha Harry en regardant le blond.

« Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Amène une pensive, il serait temps de te rafraîchir la mémoire ! » Cracha Drago.

Harry balaya la remarque de la main et tourna son regard vers les deux formes gisant à terre. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Plus d'une année assurément. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir changés, mis à part les cheveux de Ron qui étaient moins longs dans ces souvenirs.

« Je me souviens très bien que ce sont deux idiots, le genre dont la communauté magique est remplie malheureusement… » Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en grimaçant. « Mais également le genre qui ne fera jamais de mal volontairement comme le font les mangemorts. Seules leurs certitudes débiles font du mal… »

« Alors ils ne méritent pas la mort ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Je ne les pleurerai pas si des mangemorts s'en occupent, mais je ne veux pas que cela vienne de moi ou vous ! » Les autres comprirent que la discussion était terminée, pourtant Harry demanda quand même : « Vous voulez vraiment vous débarrasser d'eux ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« M'en fiche. »

« Pareil. » Ajouta Rogue.

« On peut au moins les interroger, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils faisaient chez mon père ! » Continua Drago.

« Moi aussi. » Convint Harry.

Le blond sembla moins en colère d'un seul coup.

« Replacez vos sortilèges d'illusion alors vous deux, ils ne vous ont pas vus ! » Ordonna Pansy.

Sans répondre, Rogue et Harry s'exécutèrent rapidement.

« Allé on les emmène aux cachots, j'aimerai vraiment les voir trembler ! » Déclara joyeusement Drago.

Harry ri franchement à cette remarque. Il devait bien avouer qu'il apprécierait lui aussi.

Sans autre discussion, ils firent léviter les deux corps à travers la pièce et empruntèrent une porte donnant sur un long couloir. De chaque côté, de nombreuses portes s'étendaient tout le long du couloir, comme autant de cellules de prison. Il devait y en avoir une vingtaine au moins. Ils entrèrent tous dans la première.

Comme le reste des cachots, la pièce était dépourvue de tout objet superflu. Deux torches s'allumèrent à leur entrée et firent briller les chaînes en acier accrochées au mur. Rogue lança un sort et les deux prisonniers furent attachés par les bras. Enfin, Pansy et Drago lancèrent les sorts pour les réveiller.

Les deux ouvrirent immédiatement les yeux et regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Très vite, ils comprirent leur situation et pâlirent simultanément. Finalement, ils s'intéressèrent enfin aux quatre silhouettes qui leur faisaient face.

« Bonjour. » Lança Drago avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

Les deux restèrent muets, mais leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous pourriez vous montrer plus polis. » Enchaîna Pansy. « D'autant que si vous restez muets, on pourrait vite se lasser… »

« Des menaces ! » Siffla Granger, qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Pansy regarda autour d'elle en ouvrant les bras.

« Dans ce contexte, ça te semble déplacé ? »

Hermione devait avouer que non… Elle préféra se taire.

« Alors les copains, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez chez mon père ? »

« On était invités ! » Répondit Ron, moqueur.

Drago le fixa, ses yeux se fronçant sous la colère.

« Très drôle Weasley. Tellement drôle que j'ai envie de m'amuser d'avantage… Peut-être en vous lançant des dizaines de sorts, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez méconnaissables ! Il ne restera qu'à forcer votre esprit pour trouver les réponses. »

« On pourrait sûrement trouver plein de choses marrantes dans vos mémoires ! » Ajouta Pansy, rayonnante de sadisme.

Hermione se figea mais Ron ne perdit pas sa confiance.

« Ah oui, et qui va faire ça ? Vous deux ? On nous a appris l'occlumentie, alors pour lire dans notre esprit, il vous faudrait… »

« Ron tais-toi ! » Coupa Hermione, lui jetant un regard effrayé.

Ron s'arrêta, incertain.

« Allons, finis ta phrase Granger, tu sais bien qu'il ne comprend rien si on ne lui explique pas très clairement ! »

Drago adorait ce petit jeu. Pour être sûr qu'Hermione parle, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Weasley. Le regard de la brune passa de Drago à Ron, puis sur la baguette. Elle du arriver à la conclusion que Drago était capable de le faire, car elle reprit la parole.

« J'ai reconnu la voix de la personne qui m'a stupefixé. C'était… C'était Rogue ! »

Ron eut l'air horrifié. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer d'avantage, une nouvelle voix s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Félicitation Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

La silhouette de Rogue s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de Drago et Pansy. Il fit un vague geste de sa baguette et son visage apparu, souriant comme jamais.

« J'étais presque certain que vous m'auriez reconnu. A l'avenir, je penserai à déguiser ma voix. »

La quatrième silhouette se mit à rire, au fond de la salle. Lui, il avait pensé à changer sa voix au manoir Malefoy !

« Donc Weasley, tu nous suggérais d'utiliser un Legilimens. » Reprit Drago. « Tu aimerais revenir sur ce choix ? »

Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« J'apprécierai particulièrement cette méthode. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de les affaiblir pour que je force leurs pitoyables esprits. »

« Mais on leur mettra quand même une raclée, juste pour le plaisir ! » Ajouta Pansy, sortant sa baguette.

Harry sourit en regardant les trois torturer mentalement leurs prisonniers. Les Serpentards avaient un don incroyable pour briser les gens. Ils savaient ce qui faisait mal, et quels leviers actionner pour affaiblir une personne sans même utiliser la violence.

Ils maîtrisaient également très bien la violence cela dit. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas, il sentait que ses deux anciens amis avaient déjà abandonné toute résistance. Ron les regardait avec un mélange de peur et de colère, et Hermione commençait déjà à trembler, incapable de parler.

« Je repose donc une toute dernière fois la question. Que faisiez-vous au manoir Malefoy ? »

Drago s'impatientait…

Ron tourna un regard interrogateur vers Hermione, et perdit toute contenance en la voyant trembler contre le mur. Nul doute que si elle n'était pas attachée par les bras, elle serait déjà à terre.

« On était en mission pour l'Ordre… » Marmonna-t-il, fixant le sol.

« L'Ordre ? » Lâcha Harry, trop surpris pour se contenir. Il était certain que l'Ordre avait disparu à la mort de Dumbledore. L'année suivante, il n'en avait plus du tout entendu parler. A l'époque, avec Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient désespérés de ne jamais voir revenir le dernier groupe à lutter contre Voldemort, alors que le ministère était inefficace.

« L'Ordre du Phenix. » Précisa Ron, croyant que son interlocuteur ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Ces deux idiots, membres de l'Ordre ?

« Il existe encore ? Expliquez-nous ça ! »

Ron le regarda avec colère, mais se souvint rapidement que répondre était le meilleur moyen de rester entier plus longtemps.

« A la mort de Dumbledore, Minerva s'en est occupé. L'Ordre était beaucoup moins actif, mais il existe toujours. On se charge de surveiller les mangemorts connus, et on intervient si c'est nécessaire. »

« Alors le manoir Malefoy était surveillé. » Conclut Pansy.

Ron hocha la tête.

« Par vous ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Alors vous avez vu trois intrus pénétrer chez Malefoy, et vous êtes entrés à votre tour ? Je reconnais bien là la bêtise typique des Gryffondors… » Observa Rogue.

Ron baissa la tête, honteux. Maintenant emprisonné et attaché au fin fond d'un cachot à la merci de ces quatre cinglés, lui aussi trouvait qu'ils avaient été bêtes.

« Franchement con même ! » Renchérit Malefoy. « A ce niveau là, ça vaut bien un gros mot… »

Ron aurait bien acquiescé là aussi, mais il se retint.

« La vérité, c'est que depuis l'article sur la bataille du chemin de traverse, avec Hermione… Et bien on croit que c'est Harry le chef de ces trois là ! On voulait les arrêter pour en avoir le cœur net ! »

Les quatre sursautèrent en entendant ça. Harry le chef, quelle horreur ! Non, aucun des trois ne dirigeait, Harry était juste le plus puissant. S'il avait fallu désigner un chef, ça aurait plutôt été Rogue, qui les guidait avec la sagesse due à son expérience.

Perdu dans ces pensées, Harry mit plusieurs secondes à revenir à la réalité, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Malefoy lui faisait craindre le pire. Il voyait son ancien ennemi, de dos, qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à Weasley, et Pansy qui lui envoyait un regard complice. Quand un Malefoy ne savait plus quoi dire, les choses tournaient toujours mal ensuite…

Il allait prendre la parole pour faire descendre la tension mais malheureusement, Drago choisit ce moment pour contre-attaquer.

« Alors ce serait ça votre pire cauchemar ! Vous retrouver devant Harry, disons… maintenant ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry combla rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Drago, il préférait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne l'oblige à un face à face qu'il valait mieux éviter pour tout le monde. Quand il arriva aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard, il pu contempler le sourire le plus large qu'il ait jamais vu sur cette bouche. A croire que s'il avait pu, Malefoy se serait décroché la mâchoire pour sourire d'avantage. Un pur Serpentard, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Distrait par ces constatations fort pertinentes, il laissa malheureusement le temps à Drago d'allumer la mèche…

« Puisque l'heure de la torture semble venue… Je laisse le soin à Harry de commencer. »

… le pire dans tout ça ? Depuis leur 11ème anniversaire, le petit Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Toujours prêt à activer la bombe ( plus communément appelée Harry ), même en sachant qu'il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade dans l'explosion. Des années d'humiliation n'avaient rien changé, et même leur nouvelle amitié ne faisait pas disparaître ces pulsions masochistes !

Souriant d'un air fier, cette fois à la façon Gilderoy Lockhart, Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un clin d'œil.

Le brun l'aurait volontiers dépecé et découpé en morceau pour le balancer dans les potions de Rogue… si son regard n'était pas complètement bloqué sur ses deux anciens amis, qui regardaient dans sa direction, terrifiés.

Alors voilà… L'heure de croiser de nouveau leur route était arrivée. Il ne pouvait plus les éviter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fin du chapitre. J'avais pensé mettre la suite de la discussion ici, puis je me suis dit "non, tant pis pour eux, je vais être méchant et les faire attendre !!" Après tout c'est une histoire de méchant, alors l'auteur peut bien jouer le rôle lui aussi...

Tout ça pour dire... mouahahahahahahah ( Cela dit le gentil auteur aime beaucoup les review :p )


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas aussi long que je l'avais pensé, mais bon il me convient comme ça !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review au dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment motivé et cette fois j'ai posté plus vite qu'à l'habitude 

J'espère que celui-là vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture. 

_**L'ombre face aux ténèbres**_

**Chapitre 3: l'ancien Ordre du Phenix.**

Sans même qu'il songe à utiliser la magie, le sortilège dissimulant son visage tomba soudainement, et Harry ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si Hermione ne s'était pas cognée contre le mur en essayant de reculer d'avantage.

A l'opposé, Ron fit claquer ses chaînes en avançant soudainement vers lui, mais les attaches magiques tinrent bon contre la colère du Weasley, qui du se contenter de dévisager Potter avec colère. 

«J'aurai du les laisser vous tuer quand ils l'ont proposé!» Siffla Harry, les regardant sans réussir à cacher son dégoût. 

«C'était ma proposition!» Précisa Drago, pas peu fier. 

Pansy s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

«Il faut reconnaître que c'est bien plus amusant lorsqu'ils sont en vie!» 

«La ferme!» 

Harry les regarda avec un air mauvais. Les deux anciens Serpentards comprirent qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier pour l'instant. Satisfait par leurs mines basses ( et malgré un sourire en coin impossible à supprimer ), Harry reporta son attention sur leurs prisonniers. 

«Alors. Vous suiviez ces trois mystérieux hommes dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry Potter, leur chef. Vous voilà exaucés! Maintenant je suis là devant vous. J'attends!» Cria-t-il, ouvrant les bras comme pour accueillir leurs coups. 

Hermione semblait se reprendre petit à petit, tandis que Ron devenait dangereusement rouge. Sans surprise, ce fut le premier à attaquer. 

«J'étais certain qu'on te retrouverait entouré de mangemorts! Traître!»

Harry s'approcha de lui, souriant froidement. 

«Magnifique certitude Weasley. J'étais certain que le temps aurait des effets positifs sur toi, et je reconnais sans aucune honte que cette dernière année passée sans moi aura été bien plus productive que les précédentes. Le travail à plein régime de ton cerveau vif et subtil aura finalement réussit à prouver les inepties que tu prononce à longueur de temps!»

Assurément, Ron n'avait pas saisit grand-chose tant la riposte l'avait surpris. A peu de chose près, il avait l'impression de s'être fait disputer par le professeur Rogue pour une potion ratée. Harry avait vraiment changé. 

«Après cette brillante démonstration de bons sens et de déduction que vient de nous offrir Weasley, je propose que Granger enchaîne. Peut-être puis-je espérer une citation tirée d'un livre de Poudlard! Qu'as-tu à dire?»

Il ne l'avait pas traitée de miss je-sais-tout, mais c'était tout comme. Et cette insulte suffit à réveiller la colère d'Hermione. 

«Ron a raison, regarde comment tu agis, ce que tu es devenu!»

«Oh mais je me comporte comme ça uniquement avec les gens que je n'apprécie pas! Le reste du temps, je suis plutôt une compagnie agréable.Vous vous attendiez à des mots d'amour? »

Il fut malheureusement coupé par Rogue, qui leva sa manche pour dévoiler une marque brûlante sur son bras.

«Il nous appelle.» Ajouta-t-il inutilement. «J'aurai bien aimé assister à la suite de cette discussion. Dommage… Enfin, Teddy viendra vous raconter la réunion.» 

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers les prisonniers, il quitta la pièce. Harry échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Drago et Pansy. Tout se déroulait comme ils l'avaient prévu. Voldemort était déjà au courant du sort de Malefoy et des autres, et il devait être furieux. Il espérait que Rogue pourrait éviter la colère de son maître. Vivement que Teddy arrive avec des nouvelles! 

Teddy était le surnom de Théodore Nott, un Serpentard qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir mangemort. Son père l'était, et toute discussion sur son avenir se révélait inutile. Il serait mangemort à son tour, un point c'est tout! 

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé, contré son gré. Les premiers temps, il ne cacha pas sa répugnance à servir Voldemort, ce qui lui coûta bon nombre de punitions. Puis Rogue l'avait approché discrètement, lui parlant de son rôle d'espion. A force de discussions, il avait finalement réussit à convaincre Nott à sa cause. 

A cette époque, Drago était déjà en fuite et caché par le même Severus Rogue. C'était lors de ce qui aurait du être leur dernière année à Poudlard. Pansy, elle, avait eu la chance de pouvoir rester à l'école de sorcellerie jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année. Ses nombreux échanges avec Drago durant toute cette année firent d'elle une espionne de Rogue au sein de l'école. Et dès les ASPIC en poche, elle fugua de chez elle pour rejoindre le maître des potions et Drago. 

Voilà comment un nouveau groupe de résistance avait été formé. Puisque l'Ordre du Phénix et les gentils Gryffondors étaient incapables de lutter, les esprits Serpentards devaient entrer à leur tour dans le conflit, si l'on voulait encore pouvoir continuer à espérer. 

«Pour en revenir à notre problème…» Reprit Harry. «Oh mes amis, si vous saviez comme je suis désolé! J'aurai du vous écouter depuis le début, la magie noire est mauvaise, je le sais maintenant! Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux! Je vais foncer immédiatement combattre Voldemort, avec pour seul arme mon courage et mon abnégation, et l'amour pour bouclier! Par Merlin, comment Voldemort pourrait-il me battre dans ces conditions?» 

Son sourire rassurant disparu lentement, laissant place à quelque chose de plus inquiétant. 

«Vous me demandiez d'être un sorcier pitoyable, prêt à se sacrifier en espérant que durant l'opération, j'emporte Voldemort avec moi par je ne sais quel miracle! Une sorte de lavette trop étroite d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il va perdre malgré ses bonnes pensées d'un monde magnifique où tout le monde est gentil! Quelque chose qui vous ressemble plus ou moins, en fin de compte… En plus puissant je l'espère cependant!» 

«Regardez-vous, imbéciles.» Renchérit Drago. «Prisonniers à notre mercie. Voilà où vous ont mené vos belles pensées… Vous ne tiendriez pas dix secondes en duel contre nous. Voilà ce qui arrive aux gens qui croient naïvement que le bien se suffit à lui-même.»

«Bien à l'abri derrière votre éthique si pure, vous ne voyez même pas ce qu'est la guerre. Vous n'êtes rien, des moldus à côté des vrais combattants. Et désolée pour votre orgueil…» Conclut Pansy. 

Harry leur lança un regard de remerciement. Au moins ces deux amis le soutenaient très bien dans cette confrontation. Mais face à eux, les deux autres fulminaient. Surtout Ron. 

«Libère-moi et tu verras ce que le moldu peut faire!» Cria-t-il en tirant à nouveau sur ses chaînes. 

Des éclairs apparurent dans les yeux d'Harry. 

«Ah tu veux jouer à ça!Très bien! » D'un geste, il libéra Ron et lui lança sa propre baguette. «J'ai failli raser le chemin de traverse avec cette baguette, je pense que je pourrai te détruire sans elle!»

Ron sembla enfin réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et il ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre la baguette. Bien lui en prit, car Drago et Pansy savaient que la situation était proche de dégénérer, et ils étaient déjà prêts à intervenir, même en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils puissent retenir Harry s'il perdait encore le contrôle. 

Sa dernière perte de contrôle avait coûté la vie à beaucoup de mangemorts. Et nombre d'aurors seraient également morts si les deux serpentards n'avaient pas été là pour limiter la casse. Le chemin de traverse, en revanche, mettrait un moment avant de se relever de cet étalage de puissance. Voldemort lui-même avait perdu quelques plumes pendant l'opération avant de fuir devant son ennemi. 

«Bien, je vois que tu retrouves la raison.» Marmonna sombrement Harry tandis que Ron reculait contre le mur. 

D'un mouvement, il libéra Hermione avant de rappeler à lui sa baguette. 

«Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir tourné le dos alors que j'apprenais la magie noire pour survivre. J'attendais de mes amis qu'ils comprennent que je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté si je voulais vivre. Pour cela, vous aurez droit à ma haine. Néanmoins, je ne compte pas vous tuer, à moins d'y être obligé.» 

«Ne faites pas les idiots, vous n'auriez aucune chance.» Ajouta Drago.

«Tu seras jugé pour tout ce que tu as fait!» Rétorqua Hermione à l'adresse d'Harry. 

Le brun haussa les épaules.

«Je pense que j'irai à mon procès le cas échéant. Mais être jugé… non. Disons que je laisserai au monde une occasion de comprendre mes choix.» 

Hermione allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle silhouette. 

«Enfin tu es là!» S'exclama Drago, joyeux. «Ted, je te présente nos deux prisonniers.» 

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé aux deux anciens Gryffondors avant de se retourner vers Drago. 

«Peu importe ces deux là. J'apporte des informations importantes!La réunion d'aujourd'hui a été tout à fait intéressante. »

«Vous deux dégagez, vous êtes libres!» Cria Harry à l'adresse des prisonniers. «On doit parler de choses importantes ici, allez jouer ailleurs.»

Les deux prisonniers désormais libres lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, sûrement provoqué par le dernier commentaire d'Harry, mais comprirent quand même qu'ils avaient intérêt à filer rapidement. Ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste. 

«Ils n'ont pas même demandé leurs baguettes…» Lâcha Pansy en secouant la tête, désespérée. Les deux baguettes apparaissaient à sa ceinture à la vue de tous. 

««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A Poudlard, Minerva attendait dans une des salles de réunion du château, accompagnée de quelques collègues. La salle jouxtait son bureau de directrice, et d'ici quelques instants, les membres de l'Ordre du Phenix devraient tous arriver par la cheminée de son bureau. Le rendez-vous était fixé depuis la veille, et tous avaient répondu présent. Des sujets graves devaient être discutés sans perdre de temps.

Elle savait que si Dumbledore avait encore été là, il aurait immédiatement réagi à un événement aussi grave que celui survenu sur le chemin de traverse. Sans parler de l'annonce qui avait suivit dans les journaux le lendemain. 

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée des premières personnes. Quelques employés du ministère qui servaient d'yeux et d'oreilles à l'Ordre au sein de tous les services du bâtiment. Puis quelques aurors, et d'autres membres qui consacraient leur temps complet à l'Ordre, sans travailler à côté. Remus faisait partie de ces personnes là. Il arriva le dernier, accompagné de Tonks. 

Minerva regarda partout autour, cherchant deux membres qu'elle ne voyait pas au milieu de la trentaine présente. Que faisaient donc Ron et Hermione? Elle savait qu'ils avaient été placés en planque devant le Manoir Malefoy, et que les risques étaient toujours présents dans ce genre d'opération. Il suffisait d'être découvert… 

Chassant ces pensées pour les remplacer par d'autres plus positives, elle marcha de personne en personne pour saluer tout le monde, quand enfin ses deux anciens élèves entrèrent dans la salle, à bout de souffle. 

«Désolé pour le retard! Il y a eu des problèmes chez les Malefoy.» Annonça Hermione d'une traite.

«Quels problèmes?» Interrogea Minerva en s'approchant, soudain très inquiète. 

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui répondit. 

«Trois personnes ont attaqué le Manoir et tué tout le monde. Quand on est allés voir, ils étaient encore là. Ils nous ont capturés.» 

«QUOI» S'exclama Maugrey, son œil tourbillonnant comme jamais. 

A ce moment précis, les visages d'Hermione et Ron commèrent à changer lentement, jusqu'à disparaître, laissant les membres de l'Ordre face à deux masques entièrement noirs. Aussitôt, une trentaine de baguettes furent pointées droit sur eux deux. Ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement. 

Et alors que les membres de l'Ordre hésitaient à attaquer, une troisième silhouette entra dans la pièce. Tout de noir vêtu et encapuchonné, le visage masqué par d'étranges sortilèges d'illusion comme à l'habitude. Personne ne pouvait les identifier, pourtant ils avaient tous compris qui se tenait devant eux. Les trois sorciers s'opposant à Voldemort avec tant de violence… 

La voix du nouvel arrivant s'éleva dans la pièce. 

«A l'heure actuelle, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont encore sous notre responsabilité, en sécurité. Enfin, tout est relatif…» 

Son rire résonna dans le silence glacé de la pièce.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fin du chapitre. 

Le prochain sera le dernier chapitre, et peut-être un épilogue ensuite, mais rien de sûr. Conclusion, j'ai du travail devant moi, parce que si celui-ci est plutôt court, le prochain devrait être beaucoup plus long 


	5. Chapter 5

Bon j'avais annoncé que ce serait le dernier mais comme je traine beaucoup pour écrire, j'ai décidé de diviser la fin pour pouvoir vous donner ces pages qui sont écrites depuis déjà une bonne semaine.

Avant de commencer, je vous annonce que je suis officiellement bêta reader, donc si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, sachez que je suis là ! :)

_**L'ombre face aux ténèbres**_

**Chapitre 4 : le piège se prépare.**

_Et alors que les membres de l'Ordre hésitaient à attaquer, une troisième silhouette entra dans la pièce. Tout de noir vêtu et encapuchonné, le visage masqué par d'étranges sortilèges d'illusion comme à l'habitude. Personne ne pouvait les identifier, pourtant ils avaient tous compris qui se tenait devant eux. Les trois sorciers s'opposant à Voldemort avec tant de violence… _

_La voix du nouvel arrivant s'éleva dans la pièce. _

_« A l'heure actuelle, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont encore sous notre responsabilité, en sécurité. Enfin, tout est relatif… » _

_Son rire résonna dans le silence glacé de la pièce. _

« Vous allez baisser ces baguettes ? » Reprit-il alors que personne n'esquissait le moindre geste. La phrase sonnait plutôt comme une question, mais n'était-ce pas un ordre, teinté de menace ?

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre comprirent qu'il valait mieux obéir, et très vite, tous les autres les eurent suivit.

« Bien, si nous nous asseyions, le temps d'une petite discussion ? »

Après qu'Harry ait conjuré trois fauteuils pour lui et ses alliers, tout le monde s'assied et le regarda avec attention. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, la situation n'était pas vraiment idéale. Sans aucun doute, ces trois personnes inconnues étaient capables de les vaincre, ou au moins de faire de gros dégâts. Aucun affrontement n'était donc à envisager, en tout cas dans les conditions présentes. Sans parler de leurs deux membres faits prisonniers… Même les plus téméraires d'entre eux avaient compris qu'il était préférable de s'asseoir et écouter ( même Maugrey, qui n'avait pourtant pas lâché sa baguette ).

De son côté, Harry trouvait la situation tout à fait agréable. Après l'interrogatoire de ses deux anciens amis, voilà qu'il faisait maintenant face à l'Ordre au complet ! Dire que Ron et Hermione avaient vraiment cru qu'ils étaient libres… Quels idiots ! Comme prévu, ils n'avaient pu quitter le sous-sol du manoir. La mine basse, ils étaient finalement revenus dans leur cellule sous les rires moqueurs de trois autres. A peine trente secondes de légilimancie sur Ron avaient suffit pour connaître le lieu et l'heure de cette petite réunion…

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » Entama MacGonagall, agissant comme si elle dirigeait les débats.

« L'envie de revoir ce bon vieux Poudlard. »

La réponse de Drago avait fusé, emplie d'autant de sarcasme qu'à l'habitude. Heureusement que sa voix était déguisée… La directrice comprit aussitôt qu'on ne lui demandait pas de parler pour le moment, et elle du se contenter d'un regard outré en direction des trois intrus.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que tout le monde ici a compris qui nous sommes, mais nos actions relatées dans la Gazette ne sauraient suffire à nous présenter. Aussi je pense qu'il serait impoli de débuter cet entretien par autre chose, malgré le fait que nous ne puissions vous dévoiler nos noms. Vous comprenez aisément pourquoi j'espère… »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre et Harry continua.

« Evidemment, vous avez tous entendu parler de notre combat contre Voldemort sur le chemin de traverse. Ces évènements nous ont dévoilés au public, mais ce ne sont pas nos premiers combats. Nombres de mangemorts ont déjà péris sous nos sorts, à l'instar de Lucius Malefoy très récemment. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que vous savez de nous. Je préciserai donc que nous sommes uniquement la « branche guerrière » de notre groupe. »

Il fit un vague signe avec sa baguette pour désigner ses alliers assis à ses côtés.

« Comme votre Ordre, notre but est l'anéantissement de ce cher Tom et de ses alliers. Evidemment, nos méthodes sont beaucoup plus violentes et… efficaces, oserai-je ajouter ? »

MacGonagall ignora la petite pique et se leva.

« A mon tour, j'aimerai vous présenter nos membres… »

« Inutile ! » Coupa Harry. « De mémoire, je pourrai nommer les trois quarts d'entre vous. Ne perdons donc pas un temps si précieux pour des choses inutiles. Des aurors, des professeurs de Poudlard, des employés du ministère. Un magouilleur ( son regard pourtant masqué visait clairement Mondigus. ), quelques animagi, une métamorphage, un loup garou et j'en passe. Un grand potentiel, malheureusement inexploité si vous voulez mon avis… »

« Nous ne le voulons pas ! » Rétorqua un des membres.

Harry balaya la remarque de la main et prit quelques instants pour analyser leurs réactions. A l'évidence, beaucoup étaient très surpris par sa connaissance de l'Ordre. Mais ils devaient être très loin d'imaginer qu'il avait failli en faire partie. La plus amusante était MacGonagall, mi vexée mi outrée qu'on la prenne de haut comme Harry le faisait.

« Revenons-en à votre potentiel inexploité si vous voulez bien ! A dire vrai je croyais même que l'Ordre était mort avec Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur vos deux jeunes recrues pendant notre partie de chasse… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? » Coupa une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas couper l'homme quand il était entrain de parler. Si seulement il avait pu voir le regard d'Harry…

« Bref. » Reprit Pansy pendant qu'Harry faisait apparaître trois verres et une bouteille de Whiskey. Il profita qu'elle prenait le relais pour servir ses deux alliers. « Puisque apparemment vous être toujours plus ou moins actifs, nous sommes venus vous proposer de nous aider. »

L'annonce déclencha de nombreux commentaires au sein de l'assemblée, mais au milieu de cette cacophonie, on entendit clairement l'un d'eux crier :

« Nous n'aiderons jamais des gens comme vous ! »

« Très bien. » Répondit calmement Drago.

Aussitôt, il se leva et fit mine de quitter la pièce, suivit par les deux autres.

« Attendez ! » Cria MacGonagall.

Harry se tourna vivement vers elle, et en même temps que sa colère explosait, les illusions masquant son visage disparurent. Heureusement, il avait prévu que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver, et d'autres artifices assuraient son anonymat. Ses yeux verts trop facilement identifiables apparaissaient marrons, et ses longs cheveux moins noirs qu'au naturel suffisaient à masquer sa cicatrice et une partie des traits de son visage. La pâleur de celui-ci était bien loin de ce qu'ils pourraient se souvenir de lui, et sa voix restait modifiée. Aucun risque qu'on le reconnaisse.

« J'attendrai quand vous saurez tenir vos chiens en laisse ! » Rugit-il, plantant son regard furieux sur l'homme qui avait crié. « Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment un idiot pareil est autorisé à parler en public ! Nous pourrions tous vous tuer, nous détenons deux de vos membres, et nous vous proposons d'aider à la destruction de Voldemort. J'aurai pensé que vous voudriez écouter avant de refuser. A l'évidence nous perdons notre temps ici… »

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent pétrifiés durant quelques secondes mais la directrice fut la première à se reprendre.

« Veuillez excuser l'emportement de mon collègue ! Vos actions nous incitent à la méfiance, mais nous sommes prêts à vous écouter ! »

Son regard menaçant suffit à convaincre les plus frileux qui hochèrent la tête avec empressement.

Harry la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, jugeant son honnêteté. Faisait-elle juste ça dans l'espoir de récupérer Ron et Hermione ? Espérait-elle les doubler ? Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à écouter.

« Très bien, mais je vous préviens que j'ai épuisé assez de patience pour les prochaines semaines. Le prochain qui dit un mot de trop finira très mal ! Concernant celui-là… »

Son visage se tourna vers l'homme qui avait causé sa colère, et sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de le voir saisir sa baguette, un sort partit dans sa direction et le toucha en pleine tête. Un simple sort de mutisme, mais le message était clair. La vitesse et la précision de l'attaque convainquirent les derniers fous qui comptaient encore utiliser la force contre eux qu'il valait mieux éviter cette option.

« Mieux vaut prévenir comme on dit… » Conclut-il en souriant. L'homme le regardait maintenant avec peur.

« Maintenant que le silence est revenu, nous allons enfin pouvoir vous expliquer nos projets. » Annonça Drago.

« Sans trop entrer dans les détails évidemment, il faut être prudent. Nous savons tous qu'aucune information n'est en sécurité entre vos mains. » Précisa Pansy.

Personne ne fit de commentaire.

« Donc notre idée est d'attaquer Voldemort dès qu'il se montrera. Nous avons déjà quelques idées intéressantes, et notre plan d'attaque se précise. Les seules choses auxquelles nous n'avons pas encore pensé sont les civils. »

« Les civils ? »

Drago lança un regard agacé à la personne qui l'avait coupé, mais Harry interrompit l'échange de regard.

« Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué… Quand nous nous battons, cela entraîne quelques… dégâts collatéraux dirons-nous ! Comme les aurors du chemin de traverse. Notre politique à ce sujet est de ne pas nous en occuper. Après tout, nous nous battons pour détruire Voldemort. Nos vies sont plus importantes que celles de sorciers quelconques ! Nous ne risquons donc jamais notre vie pour les protéger. »

« Au moins c'est clair comme ça ! » Acquiesça Fol-œil. « Si on arrivait à la partie où nous vous aidons ? »

Harry se permit de sourire à l'un des seuls membres de l'Ordre qu'il appréciait.

« J'allais y venir ! Je sais depuis quelques semaines que la presse nous décrit comme des « concurrents » de Voldemort. Puisque l'heure de sa mort approche, j'aimerai tendre une main pour montrer nos bonnes intentions. Malgré nos méthodes…particulières ! nous combattons ce mage noir pour des raisons personnelles. Et à sa mort, nous ne devrions plus combattre, à moins de rejoindre les rangs des aurors. »

Les quelques aurors dans la pièce lui lancèrent des regards méfiants.

« Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. La dernière bataille sera au moins aussi violente que celle du chemin de traverse. Notre équipe ne peut pas se battre et protéger les civils. Nous pourrions échouer en voulant trop en faire. Je vous propose donc de vous occuper de cette partie de la bataille. Votre mission sera d'évacuer tout le monde pour limiter les pertes pendant que mon équipe combattra les mangemorts et leur chef. »

Il allait continuer ses explications lorsqu'il sentit un de ses colliers lui chauffer la peau, sous ses vêtements. Un de ses alliers voulait lui parler. Il se releva lentement et fit un signe de tête pour Drago et Pansy. Ils comprirent le message et Drago prit la parole.

« Nous vous laissons quelques minutes pour en discuter, nous devons aller passer une communication. Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminée Mrs MacGonagall ? »

« Allez-y. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce secrète et refermèrent en entrant dans le bureau de la directrice. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Harry apparut dans une cheminée. Théodore était là, attendant son arrivée.

« Ah enfin tu es là ! Severus vient de rentrer et il a de bonnes nouvelles ! Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? »

« Comme prévu, ils ont peur, ils se méfient, mais ils accepteront sûrement notre proposition. »

« Très bien, rentrez vite ! Severus est impatient ! »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la cheminée. Ses amis avaient monté la garde derrière lui pendant la communication. Il leur répéta rapidement les nouvelles et ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Rapidement, Minerva annonça que l'Ordre du Phénix était partant pour aider. Tout ce qu'ils apprirent des trois intrus : que le combat aurait lieu dans un endroit très fréquenté, et que leur mission serait d'évacuer tous les civils le plus rapidement possible, avec des portoloins. Avaient-ils conseillé. Il en serait ainsi !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A bientôt pour la suite !

Ah et tant que je peux glisser quelques mots, j'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai commencé l'écriture de ma prochaine histoire. Je n'ai pour l'instant qu'une dizaine de pages, et j'hésite encore à publier un premier chapitre. Une sorte de bande annonce en attendant que j'avance suffisamment et que je publie à un rythme régulier. En gros, je préfère prendre de l'avance avant de publier, mais je ne serai pas contre mettre uniquement le premier chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
